U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,062 to Wang et al, herein incorporated by reference, discloses bis(hydroxyalkyl)disiloxanes useful as additives for methyl alkyl siloxane lubricants for high density information discs. The lubricant additives reduce carrier distress of the discs on playback, particularly after high temperature, high relative humidity stressing. However, this additive is very expensive.
Other lubricant additives are also known for the preferred disc lubricants, for example, hydroxylated amines, which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,583 to Datta et al. These additives have the disadvantage that they are not soluble in the methyl aklyl siloxane lubricant and must be added in solution.
While these additives are effective for cleaned and dried high density information discs for imparting improved dimensional stability, particularly moisture resistance, to the discs, they are less effective for discs as pressed, i.e., that have not been processed in separate cleaning and drying steps. Since these latter steps add substantially to the time and expense of producing these discs, additives which are effective on as pressed discs to reduce carrier distress would be highly desirable.